The present invention relates to radio telecommunication systems. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for controlling the generation of thermal energy in a mobile transceiver operating in a radio telecommunication system.
Advanced multimedia applications and fast mobile data access requirements place increasing demands on new generations of mobile devices such as User Equipments (UEs) in WCDMA networks. To meet these demands, UEs are equipped with advanced ASIC architectures with increased processing speed and complexity. However, the improvement of the performance and capacities also leads to new issues, such as excessive power consumption, generation of excessive thermal energy, and high cost.
High data rate applications in the UE require that the UE transmit at a higher power level to support the higher data rate. Uplink power control is specified by the 3GPP standard (3GPP TS 25.211). Under the standard, the UE can request an increase in the allocated scheduling grant from the serving Node B to thereby support a high data rate application.